


Improvising

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They were in love, but couldn’t be together.  However, Harry and Cho could improvise.





	Improvising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Improvising**

They were in love but couldn’t be together.  He had made the mistake of asking his best friend’s sister to be his girlfriend before he realized he still had feelings for Cho.  Now he was obligated to the little redhead - to the redheads that showered him with a love only a family could give.  

They were in love but couldn’t be together.  Cho had Michael and….  Actually, Cho didn’t care about Michael.  He was a lovely person, but she’d leave him in a second for Harry.  However, she loved Harry and knew of his life.  She knew of his obligation and knew he never had a family to love him.  Now he does.  So she understood.

They were in love but couldn’t be together.  However, they could improvise.

They didn’t consider it cheating.  At least they made themselves believe that they weren’t cheating.  It was a longing that needed to be satisfied.  A necessary evil in order to maintain sanity.  A way to physically show each other their love without taken that much-desired step.

On occasion, Harry and Cho were able to plan it, but some days they just couldn’t.  It happened to be one of those days.  From breakfast in that Great Hall that morning and during lunch, to ‘accidental’ bump-ins in the corridors heading to class, and into dinner, the two couldn’t keep their eyes off each other.  Either Michael or Ginny never seemed to notice, or Harry and Cho could cared less if they did.  Michael had one of the most popular and pretty girls in school, and Ginny had her crush from when she was ten years old.  They never complained.  They had no right to as far as Harry and Cho were concerned.  Michael and Ginny were spoiled enough having two people that loved each other more then anything yet suffered greatly by denying themselves the most intimate expression of love just to stay loyal.

Everyone at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables already had their plates filled with dinner that evening.  Harry and Cho, however, hadn’t managed to pick up so much as a dinner roll from a tray.  What either of them wanted was not on the table.  And once Cho took an exaggerated deep breathe and stood up, their non-existent dinner was over.

Harry was on his feet, finally looking away from Cho as she exited the dining hall.  Only Hermione asked where he was going before he mumbled some lie about seeing a professor about a….  He didn’t even bother with the rest of the fib as he nearly jogged to hurry out of the hall.  Harry didn’t need to hurry; however, he knew exactly where his love was going.

Cho had rushed down the second floor corridor to their favorite abandon classroom.  She couldn’t wait to feel him, touch him, smell him; it was only a matter of time.  Sitting on top of a desk, the Ravenclaw lifted her skirt and snuck her hand into her panties.  The seventh year was already wet, but she’d have to get herself even wetter for him.  Closing her almond-shaped eyes, she thought of Harry’s lips bruising hers momentarily, then easing down to her neck.  “Mmmm…” she moaned alone in the room, teasing her clit and thinking, wishing it was Harry’s tongue stroking it the way her fingers were.

The door opened and so did her eyes.  She nearly came at the sight of him at the door looking hungrily at her and her hand’s activities.  The Ravenclaw bit her lip to maintain as she listened to him breathing heavily from his run and feeling his desire for her already filling the room.  Cho removed her hand before it was over and slid off the table.

Harry nearly came at the sight of his love pleasuring herself for him.  He always did, but he had to hone into some level of control if he wanted to last.  Cho didn’t make it easy for him teasing herself with her perfect face contorted in pleasure and her plump lip being bitten and licked in her mouth.  When she slid off the desk, he advanced on the pretty girl quickly.

Lips’ crashing together, Cho was nearly lifted off the ground as they kissed.  Harry squeezed her so tightly around the waist, they both exhaled heavily from the pressure.  Their initial kisses were always so hard from missing each other, loving each other, needing each other, that they weren’t even recognizable as kisses.  They were just lips pressed tightly together, tasting only a fraction of what they wanted, but showing just how much they longed for the other.  Soon, their lips parted for a breath and the two began to actually kiss.

Harry brushed his lips against Cho’s, enjoying the softness of her mouth and falling even further in love.  When the Asian beauty introduced her tongue into play, he happily accepted it; sucking and licking the muscle as she moaned into his mouth.  They had succumbed to kissing the night he admitted to Cho that he loved her but they couldn’t be together.  Silencing their tears with kisses, they agreed by night’s end to at least have that in order to maintain sanity; in order to breath.  But as their love grew stronger, so did the physical need for one another.  Kissing became hardly enough.

“Are you wet for me?” Harry whispered with a sly smile after breaking their kiss.  

Cho’s smile matched his as she removed her fist from his neck and opened her shiny fingers.  She kept her wet fingers inside her fist to save a taste for her love and not accidentally smear it into his hair in a fit of passion.  Kissing him gently once more, her smile returned as she rubbed two fingers on his lips before Harry sucked her digits into his mouth.  He moaned on her slender fingers and Cho became even wetter.  Unable to take it anymore, she pulled her fingers from his hungry mouth, shoved them into his unruly hair, and kissed him hard.  Harry tightened his hold on her waist as she tasted her nectar in his mouth and moaned.

Overwhelmed with the mixture of her tongue and her sweet juices, Harry kissed Cho deeply.  His hands began to roam up and down her back, feeling her robe, her sweater and her shirt under them.  His dick twitched at the ever so light presence of her bra buried beneath her garments.  To feel something so personal on her, that he wasn’t privy to, turned him on even more.  He wished he could ease his hands up her shirt, revel in her soft skin, then unhook the barrier from her body releasing the mounds of flesh he dreamt about and ached to touch.  But Harry and Cho were not allowed to touch each other so intimately.  That would be cheating in their minds.  Instead, imagining her breasts and skin, Harry couldn’t help but to grind his erection into his pants and onto her belly.

Cho’s bottom hit the desk she had masturbated on moments ago as Harry kissed her breathless.  She wanted to get back on it, but she wanted help.  “Harry,” she whispered, breaking their heated kiss, “pull down my knickers and lift my skirt.  Then put me on the desk, Love.”  Cho knew it was borderline inappropriate for them, but she didn’t care at the moment.  Her entire body was so racked with need, she couldn’t think about consequences, but only his hands on her skin.

His penis twitched angrily in his pants at her words.  They stood breathing into each other’s mouths as Harry paused to gather his willpower and attempt to think with something higher than his waist.  He wanted to touch the skin of her hips, of her thighs, so close to her heated center.  The most he had touched below her waist were her knees.  How he longed to go higher but knew that he shouldn’t or the temptation would be too great to resist.

He closed his eyes tightly as if in pain as he continued to breathe into her mouth.  “We…can’t, Cho.  I-I-I can’t…” he said painfully, hoping she wouldn’t push but secretly wanting her to.

A groan of frustration vibrated from Cho’s lips onto Harry’s.  “Please…?” she begged into his mouth.  

When Harry’s breathing became labored, but his hands weren’t moving, Cho moved them for him.  Pulling his hands from her waist, the seventh year lifted on her toes slightly.  She lapped at his mouth to reel him back into their heated kiss, while she snuck his hands into her robe and onto her hips.  Tongues tasting and licking one other’s frantically now, the Ravenclaw helped Harry gather her skirt in his hands until his fingers tips touched the soft skin of her hips and the silk of her panties.

“Oh, God, Love, please…” Harry begged her and begged for strength as he came in contact with one of the many areas he dreamt about on Cho.  

When she pressed his hands even harder on her hips, both sets of their lips began to tremble.  Her flesh was supple and warm under his touch.  Harry’s hands were strong, hardened and hot on her skin.  He deepened his kiss and his finger tips dug into her skin, intertwining with the elastic of her underwear.  Cho panties moistened even more as she felt him grip at the material as if he wanted to tear them from her body.  Harry’s erection poked even harder into her belly at the feel of the forbidden silk in his hands.

Cho found it hard to break their kiss as Harry did all he could to suck her tongue back into his mouth as she pulled away.  But the Ravenclaw couldn’t stand the wait much longer.  “Take them off of me, Harry…” her whisper begged desperately.

Swallowing a brick, it would seem, down his throat, Harry kissed his love hard once more before releasing her swollen lips and lowering himself.  His eyes gazed over her breasts inside her clothing while his fingers were simultaneously blessed and punished with the feel of her slender legs.  Hearing her breath catching in her throat and her body trembling just under her skin did nothing to help Harry maintain any sort of strength.  He knew his boxers were just as moist as her panties seemed to be when he caught sight of the wet creamy spot in her seat.  And then there was her glorious scent.  Face to face with her femininity, Harry could smell and feel the heat of her desire for him flow over his face.  His mouth watered, wanting to lap up any wetness he produced in his love somewhere between that patch of sparse black hairs.

When he felt his knees hit the floor, it woke Harry up from the daze of all things Cho below the waist.  He looked up to see her watching him kneeled before her.

Cho put her hands on either side of her Harry’s face as they stared into each other’s eyes.  She had become hotter, wetter, weaker with every inch he eased down her legs.  The seventh year felt no shame in knowing he was looking at her most private area, feeling the heat he caused in her and inhaling her need for him.  In fact, her placing her hands on either side of his head became an internal struggle to see if she would help him stand up and save himself from going further, or if she wanted to lean back on the desk, open her legs and push his gorgeous face right into her heated snatch.  She needed Harry to be as strong as everyone claimed him to be at the moment, because her strength was waning fast.

“N-now st-stand up and put me on the d-desk, Harry,” Cho managed to say, still contemplating keeping him on his knees with his face in her pussy.

Harry’s throat was tight and he couldn’t trust himself to speak or he was sure he’d tell her they shouldn’t have skipped dinner, but he’d gladly feast on the glorious dish before him.  Instead, he did what he was told, standing up slowly.  However, he made sure to allow his hands to slide back up her legs in the process.  Now unable to breathe, Harry gripped Cho’s hips tightly causing her to whimper, before lifting her slender frame up and onto the desk.  They both sighed in disappointment when the Boy Hero reluctantly released her hips.  The feel of his hands on her legs would be burned into both their memories forever if that was the most intimate they were ever allowed to get.

In an instant, it was a war of mouths, tongues and teeth.  However, their urgent kisses were nothing compared to their desperate hands.  It was almost mandatory for the two to wear excessive amounts of clothing when being together.  Since they weren’t allowed to rub their naked bodies against each other, undress each other or watch their love seductively undress for them, they learned to improvise.  Harry yanked Cho’s robes down her shoulders as his tongue swirled around hers.  Cho’s nails dug into Harry’s shoulders through his sweater as she snaked them inside his robe and pulled it down his arms as well.  Yanking only one arm out of the Gryffindor robe, he shoved his hand into her raven tresses, holding her in place as he brutalized her mouth.  She managed to pull at his sleeve of his other arm and free him of his robe completely while sliding out of hers shortly after.  

Next came their sweaters.  Cho was the only one privy to sliding her hands underneath and up the front of her love.  The sixth year was lean but his muscles were easily identifiable under his button-down white shirt.  The Ravenclaw knew every curve of his chest, his torso, and his ribs from her many times of exploring Harry’s body through his shirt.  Mouths still latched onto each others, Cho enjoyed the slow process of ascending up his body, feeling his heat doing all it could to scorch her hands through the material as hers grew even stronger.  She bit his lip, causing him to cry out so she may pull the black and scarlet sweater over his head.

Slamming his lips back onto hers hungrily, Harry’s hand found the ends of Cho’s sweater on her lower back.  Teeth nearly scraping against each as they kissed, the Gryffindor slowly eased his palms up Cho’s back, lifting her sweater in the process.  Her blouse was soft, but no where near as soft as her skin underneath, he was sure.  He made sure to press hard on his love so he could feel as much flesh as he could through her shirt.  Like her legs, Harry felt her tremble just under her skin from his touch.  His penis ached, wishing he could give her more of a reason to quiver in his arms.  Finally, he reached the middle part of her back where he could feel more definition of where her bra hooked together.  Cho whimpered on his lips as he gnawed on hers from the intensity the simple touch sparked in him.  Licking his teeth marks on the soft flesh he had devoured, he finally released her mouth to pull her sweater over her head.  As her thick raven hair rained down, Harry slid his hand to the nape of her neck to feel the strands caress his skin while he held her in place to take her mouth over once more.

Cho could feel a mixture of a cool breeze and Harry’s heat flow over her open, wet center.  She knew her robe that she was sitting on was becoming increasingly wet as she made out with her love.  The Ravenclaw was eager to get it even wetter.

“Hmph!” Harry moaned on Cho’s lips in shock when she reached for his belt.  

She had never done that before, only watched him do it in heated anticipation.  But the Asian beauty had already pushed at their boundaries once that day, why not push just a little more?  Unfortunately, Cho’s hands were held in place and steadied by his.

“Love, don’t,” Harry begged, feeling his willpower weakening even more.

Internally, Cho scoffed at his willpower.  “Please, Harry?” she begged to his mouth in return.  “You took off my knickers, why can’t I undo your pants this time?”  Harry knew every reason in the world why she shouldn’t.  But mainly because one seductive brush against his weeping erection and Cho would lose her virginity right there on that desk without a second thought.  

His lips were still being kissed as he contemplated what to do.  And it was his secret love’s pleading kisses that reminded him he’d do anything for her, to please her.  He could give her this.  So sliding his hands up her creamy soft forearms, Harry urged Cho’s hand to do as she requested.

Getting the signal from him, Cho’s hands fumbled over his belt, trembling with need and anticipation.  She released the leather from the metal and slowly reached for his button.  Kissing deeply, they both held their breaths as she undid the button.  Little did she know that it was not only her heart pounding in her ears as she gingerly unzipped his pants.  Heat escaped his trousers with every click of his zipper.  That heat seemed to engulf the pretty girl when her knuckles accidentally brushed against his aching erection.

It was exactly what he feared and he nearly came on himself yet again.  “Hmph!” Harry moaned on her tongue, pulling her arms away from his mid-section before it was too late and raising them to his shoulders for safety.

The repositioning of her arms was fine for Cho as she went straight for Harry’s tie.  She loosened the scarlet and gold material and undid his collar button.  Neck now exposed, the Ravenclaw feasted on his throat greedily.

Not to be outdone, and because he needed some bit of her tender flesh in his mouth, Harry did the same to his love.  Her pale column was quickly littered with wet red love bites.

“Ssss!” Cho hissed in his cheek as Harry gnawed on her jugular.  “Now, Harry…” she demanded breathlessly in his ear.

He knew what ‘now’ meant and he was grateful because every ounce of him was begging for release.  Kissing up the side of her face, Harry peered down between them.  There, he saw the slender digits of his lovely ease between the other set of lips he could only dream of kissing.  Cho moaned into his cheek as she pleasured herself under his watchful eye.  He tried to administer light kisses and gentle sucks to the skin of her jaw, but was highly distracted by what her fingers were doing to her rosy red clit.  He licked at her chin as if licking the exposed bud as her fingers circled it and then slid lower.  The Gryffindor’s teeth lowered to her neck as her hand lowered.  And when her fingers entered her virginal pussy, he bit hard into her flesh trying not to cry out with her.

Cho lifted her leg more and opened it wider to give her more access and Harry a better view.  She took turns playing with her clit and easing into her hole.  Her love licked and bit her neck but she knew his attention was on her teased pussy.  “Oh, Harry,” Cho moaned in his ear as she began to pump two fingers into herself a little faster as he watched.  The Ravenclaw imagined her fingers as being him; his fingers, his tongue, his dick taking her.  Needing him inside her the only way she was allowed, Cho nudged Harry to kiss her.

Harry didn’t want to take his eyes of her wet femininity that seemed to be calling for him, but his love needed his kiss.  His dick needed something as well; attention.  However, he knew he had to wait, though it was hard in more ways then one.  His hips were thrusting forward needing friction and uncomfortably rubbing against the edge of the desk, but it was better than nothing.  Her tongue was darting in and out of his mouth the way he imagined his dick would inside her pussy; hard, fast and teasingly.

“May I have some now, Cho, please?” he begged, breaking their kiss and looking down between her legs.  Harry didn’t receive a verbal response from the seventh year, only watched as she pressed the bottom of her hand on her clit while easing a third finger into her cunt.  With a heavy whimper and a few deep strokes inside her, Cho put forward her glistening hand.  Swiftly, Harry covered her hand with his, doing all he could to get her juices off the delicate palm and fingers.  With his other hand, he had already freed his hard penis and it wept in anticipation between them.  Once he was sure he had gotten all he could off of her hand, he slammed his lips into his love’s and finally grabbed his painful erection.  Harry could feel her warm nectar mixing in with what dripped from his helmet as his palm slid up and down his shaft.

Fingers back between her lower lips, Cho’s other lips fed on Harry’s.  She loved feeling the vibrations of his grunts and moans on her mouth when he was finally able to pleasure himself.  The Ravenclaw imagined that those vibrations would be even stronger during their lovemaking.  She hoped one day she’d find out; that one day Harry would be inside her deeper than her fingers could get, taking her, fucking her and truly making her his own.  The thought mixed in with his kisses made her want to cum right then, but she had to wait.

Judging by their desperate grunts, the two knew it was time to break their kiss.  Each lowering their gaze between them, yet keeping their mouth on the other’s cheek, they watched each other masturbate.  Harry stroked his dick urgently only inches away from Cho’s hand sliding up and down between her folds.  Breathy, open-mouthed kisses landed on their cheeks and necks as they were unable to close their mouths to perform the act properly.   

This was their sex.  So intimate, so pure, so guilt-free.  It was the only way for them to express their need and their love for one another while staying loyal to Ginny and Michael.  At least it was what they would continue to do until they could care less about staying loyal to Ginny and Michael.

Cho licked up Harry’s chin to his lips for a heated kiss before looking back down between them.  She could see the light in the room shining off the fusion of their juices on his manhood.  Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting it, sliding it into her mouth and eventually swallowing his spunk down her throat.  “Oh, Harry…” she whimpered, fingering herself even deeper.

Harry bit his lip as he fisted himself and listened to his love moan.  He eyed her swollen lips hungrily.  The sound of her fingers gliding through her natural lubricants rang loudly in his ears.  Just three inches further and he could have his purpling head inside her opening.  One thrust forward and he would break her barrier and sink deep inside her womb.  Harry knew what it felt like to be inside a woman.  Ginny had taken his virginity long ago.  However, the Boy Hero knew nothing could feel better than Cho’s walls engulfing his manhood, stroking and milking it until it erupted.  “Shit!  Shit, Cho!” he cursed, pulling himself even harder as the thoughts and vision became to much for him.

Cho kissed desperately on his face and chin.  “Cum, Harry!  Please!” she begged as she scooted her hips just an inch closer to his stroking hand.  Covering his mouth, the Ravenclaw waited for the next step, knowing she would soon be relieved of the pressure raging inside her as well.  Suddenly, Harry cried out on her lips and Cho felt hot liquid splattering on her hand.  She quickly broke their kiss to not only allow her cumming love to breath, but to see those blessed ropes of semen shooting out of him and over her hand and pussy.  “Mmmmm…” Cho moaned as Harry pressed his head into hers, trying to gather himself as she continued to pleasure herself.  The Ravenclaw made sure to quickly collect the cum that had landed on her thigh, hand, and mound of hairs before easing the extra wet fingers back into her cunt.  Her body quivered as her fingers danced through her walls now, spreading Harry’s love inside her.  This was the closest they could get to him being inside her body and she relished it.

The sight alone could have gotten Harry hard again if he wasn’t already spent beyond belief.  Seeing her legs shaking, hearing her breathing become even more erratic and watching her spread his seed throughout her pussy even faster, he knew Cho was close.  The Gryffindor wiped his hand clean on his pants and held the pretty girl’s face.  He kissed her deeply, slowly yet passionately as she brought herself closer to the end.  “I love you, Cho,” he whispered to her panting mouth as her fingers moved even faster.  And when he lowered his mouth to her neck to gently feed on her pale supple column, Cho nearly screamed out her orgasm in his ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around her quivering body as she exhaustedly eased hers around his neck.  They held each other in silence, trying to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasms together.

“I love you too, Harry,” Cho finally whispered in his ear, before kissing his lobe lightly.

They stayed silent in that position for a few moments more, stroking each others hair and back gingerly.  “I love this part the most; holding you close,” Harry mumbled in the skin of her neck.

Cho smiled on his cheek as her fingers comb through his messy hair.  “Me too,” she said.

“Then again, shagging you senseless, THEN holding you close would be absolutely brilliant!” he joked, causing them both to giggle.

Cho lifted her head from his cheek and nudged him to lift his from her neck.  They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling and falling even further in love.  “Someday, Love?” she whispered, stroking his cheek gingerly.

Harry sighed but nodded.  “Someday, Love,” he replied before kissing his one true love.

****************The End************************** 


End file.
